As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. An option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The Internet is a system of interconnected computers and networks that use a standard Internet protocol suite (e.g., the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP)) to communicate with each other. The concept of the “Internet-of-Things” or “IoT” is based on the idea that everyday objects, or “things,” and not only conventional IHSs and computers, can be readable, recognizable, locatable, addressable, and/or controllable via a communications network.
For example, in the energy area, utility companies may optimize the delivery of electrical power to homes and businesses by using smart electric meters or the like. In home automation, a smart home or building may provide control over any device within the premises, from large appliances to individual light bulbs. In the area of health and wellness, a healthcare provider may remotely monitor a patient's status. And, in asset tracking, enterprises, hospitals, factories, etc. may accurately track the location of equipment, shipped items, persons, vehicles, and so on.
With the increase in the number of devices that can participate in IoT networks, the inventors hereof have identified a need for increased security measures. At the present time, many participating devices include no (or minimal) security capabilities.